


the souls of slaves (and a wretched fate)

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [17]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Black Eye, Introspection, Loss of Bodily Autonomy, Possession, but how do i tag for that, i mean pretty much right - Freeform, terra's super creepy suit is here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Terra gets a gift from Slade. Robin has his ... apprehensions.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	the souls of slaves (and a wretched fate)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back sorry about my long absence!  
> Anonymous asked if Terra had her new suit yet in this series, and how Robin would react to it (and the threat that he might get one as well). Well, ask and ye shall receive!

Terra knows her place.

She’s not blind; she sees the way her Master interacts with his first protégé and how differently he interacts with her. He keeps her at a safe distance, an arm’s length away, as though he’s still wary of this little girl and her terrible power, as though she cannot wash off all the dirt from her years on the run no matter how many times she bathes.

Robin, though. Robin is clean, a pure vessel for Master Slade’s training, and guidance, and power. It flows through him like he was made for this purpose and smothers everything in its path with an unyielding force distinct from Terra’s own; her power is reckless and messy and wasteful, but Slade’s is ruthlessly precise.

Terra has always known that she is second to Robin, which is fine. After so long being nothing to anybody, second place is more than she could ask for.

Still, it hurts just slightly when she sees her Master grab Robin by the shoulders to steady him, or wipe a smear of blood off of Robin’s face, or guide Robin’s eyes to his own by tipping Robin’s chin. If Slade was just a cold mentor, things would be different. But he is warm, just not to her.

That’s why a gift like this is such a surprise.

“You have been progressing well in your training,” Slade murmurs in his distinct deep voice. In his hands, he clutches what looks like silver armor. “Your power is still not yet fully yours, but you need not be afraid of it any longer, Terra. This new suit will not allow your power to get out of hand again.”

It sounds too good to be true. But, then again, so did Slade’s initial offer when he took her in.

Terra puts on the new suit as quickly as she can, fastening the silver plating around all the vital areas. It leaves most of her arms and legs exposed, but that’s okay. The signature S is emblazoned on the chestpiece, marking her as one of his. Slade knows what he is doing and what is best for her. He always does. 

Reassured, Terra turns back to Master Slade. “It fits perfectly,” she says, voice small. “Thank you, Master.”

“It was created specifically for you,” Slade returns. “I have to admit, I am pleased with the finished product. Aesthetically, at least. But there are some more important functions I hope to test today. Will you go retrieve Robin for me? I’d like him to be here.”

* * *

Robin’s halfway through a training exercise when Terra bursts into the room wearing … very little, actually. He can feel the blush rising in his face as Terra chatters about testing her new suit before she grabs his wrist and drags him after her. 

Slade is waiting for them in the main room, surrounded by rocks and pebbles of various sizes. “Before we begin, Terra, I need you to not be afraid of losing control. Trust me when I say that it will all be okay.” Terra nods, and Slade continues. “Please lift all of these at once.”

Terra opens her mouth to object, but quickly thinks better of it. She breathes out slowly, and Robin holds his own breath as Terra lifts every rock at once. They tremble on the ground instead of levitating for a few seconds, before rising slowly into the air, a few inches high. 

Robin releases his breath. Terra can do this.

“Higher,” Slade says.

Terra’s eyes are screwed shut. Her teeth are clenched. Sweat pours off of her as she lifts those rocks a few inches higher, and then a whole foot, and then another foot. Eventually, they sit at roughly eye level, and Robin hopes that this is enough. Any more might kill her.

“Higher,” Slade says again, and Robin can feel his heart hammer in his chest as he waits for Terra to either drop them or go out of control.

It’s the latter option, Robin learns, as Terra flings her glowing eyes open and the rocks fly well above Slade’s head in a swirling vortex. Slade turns to Robin. “Would you say she’s unable to control her powers at this point?” he asks, and Robin nods. Slade clicks a button on his own suit, and all of a sudden the vortex stops. The rocks hang in the air like a glass ceiling is holding them above Robin’s head.

“Terra’s new suit comes with a feature I’ve been developing,” Slade says casually, as Terra slowly lowers the rocks to the ground with amazing precision. “If she should ever need help maintaining her composure, I can manually step in and take back control. Isn’t it wonderful? I can keep it for as long as necessary afterwards, even if she’s calmed down.”

“But, if you just take over,” Robin counters, voice shaky, “How is she supposed to practice retaking control once she loses it?”

“When we are training, that will be of a high priority, of course,” Slade explains, “But in the field, there is no time for that. Things must be done  _ right _ at the time they are done. This also affords me control of her entire body, not just her powers. It’s wired to her nervous system--isn’t this just so special?”

Robin nods, and Slade laughs darkly. “I’m so glad you agree, Apprentice. Let’s spar for a second, shall we? I need to get used to controlling this body.”

Without another word, Slade launches Terra at Robin and punches him in the eye. Robin lands flat on his back. From his place on the ground, he can hear Slade talking to himself as he presses a hand to his swelling eye. 

“My strength, combined with her speed … fascinating. It seems like the best assets of both myself and Terra are available to me when I’m in control … much better results than I was expecting. Truly revolutionary technology.”

‘Terra’ extends a hand to help Robin up off the ground as Slade continues. “Would you like a suit like this as well, Robin? Think about it. I could just take over whenever you see those pesky Teen Titans. I know they still upset you, even after all this time. Wouldn’t it be nice to never have to see them again?”

“Thank you,” Robin says slowly, “But no thank you. This technology …” he trails off, unable to find the words to express what he wants to say (something along the lines of ‘hell no’).

“Oh? Refusing a gift from me?” Slade strides over to Robin and places a heavy hand on Robin’s shoulder. His fingers trace leisurely lines along the back of Robin’s neck. “Just remember this, then. Should I ever feel that you are not living up to your potential, I will replace your suit with one of these, and I will not tell you. You will be none the wiser until it is too late. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” he rasps, throat dry from fear.

Slade claps him on the back. “Good boy. I’m going to give Terra her body back, and then we’ll put some ice on your eye, okay?”

Robin watches as Terra crumples to the floor. She glances up, confusion evident in her eyes. “Did I do okay?”

Robin opens his mouth to reply, but Slade beats him to it. “You did wonderfully, Terra. Later tonight we will have a more in-depth discussion, but right now, Robin and I are heading to the infirmary. Why don’t you do some solo training for a while?”

Terra nods and immediately several rocks start glowing. Robin presses a hand to his eye--it’ll definitely be black--as he stumbles slowly towards the infirmary. 

“Does it hurt?” Slade asks, and Robin jumps.

“Yes,” he says truthfully. “But not much.”

“I was … much faster than I anticipated,” Slade admits. “I thought you would be able to block that first punch. I did say I wanted to spar. My miscalculations have been adjusted. It won’t happen again.”

“I’ll make sure it doesn't,” Robin affirms, and Slade squeezes his shoulder. 

“Good.” 

Things are quiet between them for a minute before Slade speaks again. “Just remember, Robin--that suit could be yours. The second you are not up to the task, I will force you to be.”

“I understand,” Robin says, and resolves to do better, so that Slade will never have cause to use his own body against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com). I'll be there until Staff kills me themselves.


End file.
